The Sun and The Moon
by Tiruru
Summary: Thank you. I really wish that we can meet again, in a different time and place where there are no misery and war. If we are reincarnated, can we meet again someday?
1. The Traveler

**A/N: Hello! **

**I'm back. I'm having a new story. I'm actually just trying out my writing skills if they improved. If this story does well and get many reviews then I have a reason to continue this story. Please enjoy and review this story. Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> traveler

In a deserted rocky place there was an 17 year old girl walking in this place. The sun shines so brightly that this girl needs to use an umbrella to keep her skin from burning. Her name is Mehreen. She has long white hair tied into loose ponytails and has shiny blue eyes. Mehreen came from a tribe or country of ice magicians called bingxiu. They are beautiful magicians that specialize in ice magic and has an ability to charm people. Unfortunately, Mehreen didn't get any of those abilities. Maybe she got her mother's face (a pure blood Bingxiu), but she's not a magician and she didn't even inherit their charm abilities. She's pretty much considered as a Goi because of that.

Mehreen is travelling the world for nine years. The night came, she got lost in a forest. She's starting to get tired. She didn't eat for three days and water's the only thing that keeps her moving. Her stomach is grumbling, but she tries to ignore it. Mehreen doesn't know here to do. She picks up her bow and a piece of arrow from her quiver the time she saw a long coconut tree above her. She places the arrow to her bow, extending her arm backwards targeting towards the coconut.

All of a sudden. Her eyes winded when she hears a screaming voice within the forest. The voice gets nearer and nearer. Mehreen is beginning to imagine things in her mind . What if there is a killer in the forest? Or maybe a monster that eats lost people alive? She starts to feel the cold wind touching her skin. A bush moves behind her. Mehreen quickly turns around. A young man who's the same age as Mehreen is running towards her. He has blue hair and golden eyes. He is wearing a white hanfu with red touches in it.

"Help me!" The boy is begging for help.

Mehreen starts to wonder what's wrong. Her question got answered when a huge grizzly bear is running furiously to the young man. His red eyes are hungry and cannot wait to get his hands on the boy. Mehreen's arrow targets the furious bear's head. Mehreen didn't have the time to think. She is waiting for a right time to have a good time to target the bear. When she got the timing, she lets go of the sharp arrow from her finger. It directly stabs the bear's head. Just to make sure, she shoots another arrow to the same place. The bear growls as he collapses to the ground.

The boy stops running. He is panting so hard that he can feel his heartbeat. He almost takes a bath in his own sweat. He notices a tired looking girl putting down her bow. She slowly closes her eyes and fell to the ground.

Mehreen slowly opens her eyes. She feels a lot better now. She can feel a soft and warm surface under her body. She scans her surroundings. She's in a small hut. There is a lamp next to her. A woman around in her 40's walks into the room carrying a tray of porridge that smells good and a cup of water. She was surprised when Mehreen has woken up.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" The woman started. Mehreen stares at the woman. She looks like a kind woman judging the way she talks and look. She is wearing a brown baggy qipao. The woman places the tray on Mehreen's lap. "Eat now. You probably fainted because of exhaustion."

Mehreen gives the woman a weak smile. "Thank you." She wants to thank the woman as many times as she can, but her hunger won't let her do that. She looks at the tray, picks up the spoon and starts sipping the soup. She keeps doing that until the woman talks again.

"Thanks for saving my son's life earlier. My name is Lin." Lin smiles at Mehreen. "If you didn't come, I wouldn't have someone to take care of me later in my life."

Mehreen nods in agreement. She doesn't know where she is right now, but it looks very familiar to her judging their clothing and appearance. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Kou empire, dear."

The boy arrives in the room carrying a basket. He is the same person that Mehreen saved back in the forest.

"Here you go. I found these clothes in the market. They are pretty cheap." Shui walks towards her mother and placed the basket next to her. It took him a while to realize that Mehreen is staring at him.

"Thank you very much for saving me!" Shui bows before Mehreen. "I bought you new clothes to express my gratitude." He shyly continued.

Mehreen got embarrassed by the boy's kindness. Her face turns red. She waves both of her hands and closes her eyes.

"No…You don't need to." She awkwardly said.

"But your clothes are worn out and dirty." Shui said while staring at the tired looking girl wearing an old dress full of mud.

Mehreen didn't realize that her outfit is being soaked in mud and has been ripped off. She never had the time to be because of her hunger she is experiencing days ago. She covers her top with her arms. She forces herself to smile, trying not to take her situation seriously.

"Yeah. I didn't have the enough money to buy new clothes. I ran out of money days ago." Mehreen awkwardly giggles.

Mehreen is currently with the poor family for a week until she recovered. Her outfit was now a pink qi pao, a white puffy petticoat, pink boots that have a ribbon on it and a pink cloth covering some parts of her hair tied in a small ribbon and the rest of her hair is still loose, but tied in a long clip in twin ponytails. Shui and his mother is treating her well. There are times that they are so nice that Mehreen thinks that they deserve a sack of gold. Lin has a small business selling delicacies such as mooncakes and hopia near Rakushou, the capital city of the Kou empire.

She had an order from the royal chef. Lin orders Shui and Mehreen to go to the palace to deliver the pastries. Mehreen and Shui is walking in the back of the royal palace carrying a big basket of different kinds of pastry. The hallway is nicely furnished. It has golden dragons painted on the wall. The palace is beautiful and fancy. You can see the clear scenery outside the window. There are servants walking by them. Mehreen didn't pay attention to them until a strange person walks pass by her. She turns around, the person has a long black braid. He has a slim and muscular build. He is wearing a short black tunic that exposes his torso, puffy pants and golden accessories on his arm and neck.

"Get out of the way." The person pushes one of the servants away like he is in high authority. Mehreen finds the person arrogant. She hates those types of people. If he ever does that to Mehreen, she will kick his face, but she won't probably do that in action because the guy won't take him seriously. The guy will probably just throw her away and laugh at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hopia and Mooncake are Chinese pastries**

**Bingxiu is a made up race I made. They are like a tribe that specializes in ice magic. It means "star beauty" I suck at making names...**

**Goi is a term for muggle. A person who doesn't have any special abilities.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm practicing my writing skills. I will appreciate critiques! :) **

**I don't own Magi. I only own **Mehreen** and some OC's in it. **


	2. Hopia

**A/N: Hello sweetie pies! **

**I know chapter one didn't get much reviews because nothing special happened. I'm asking for critiques on how to improve my writing style. You see, my writing style isn't the best. I'm writing this story to improve my writing skills and see how many people will like my ideas. **

**Thank you Mitsuyuki-Hime for reviewing. **

**Please review! I really need critiques and feedbacks in my story. Thank you very much! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hopia<strong>

The sun stares the world without pause through the crystal heat radiating from the streets creates an atmosphere of an oven. It's a good thing that Mehreen has brought her wide oil-paper umbrella with her or the sun will burn her skin, literally. They are strolling in the noisy streets of Rakushou going their way back to Lin. Mehreen notices an old man sitting with a small table in front of him. A wooden plank says _a chance to win something!_ There are sticks placed in a bottle.

"Let's try them out." The white haired girl rushes to the old man. The leaf haired boy follows her.

"What does this do?" Mehreen inquires in a curious and cheerful face.

"Pick a stick and you could get a prize." The old man replies nicely.

Mehreen takes out a stick from one of the bottles. Her optimistic face turns into a frown when she has seen nothing on the stick. Shui takes a peek on the stick. He set his hand to Mehreen's shoulder, seeing her expression.

"It's okay. It happens to everyone." He smiles at the white haired girl trying to cheer her up.

The two returns to Lin. Shui is the one selling their products in the market while Mehreen is forcing herself to pretend to be cheerful and trying to hook people in tasting their products. They keep doing that until the night came.

"Please buy our products, they are delicious!" Mehreen raises her voice, but most people are acting like they didn't hear her voice at all.

Mehreen has taken a while to notice that a familiar stranger with crimson eyes and dark braided hair is staring at her like she did something wrong. The guy seems familiar to her because of his black tunic that exposes his torso and puffy pants. Mehreen thinks that he is a beggar because of his different dark clothing and dull eyes. She picks a hopia from the stand, walks toward the guy and extends her arm to him.

"You look hungry, are you a beggar? Here, take this." Mehreen grins at the stranger.

Shui is standing on the stand with his eyes wide open and his body freezing like he has seen a grizzly bear again. No, his reaction is worse this time. It looks like there is a demon in front of him who will take his life if he says one wrong word.

A strong light hits Mehreen to the stand. Mehreen's stomach is aching so much that she feels like she is going to throw up anytime soon. Her stomach is starting to bleed. She puts her hand to her stomach, maybe she can relieve the pain a bit.

"What makes you think that I'm a beggar?!" The guy snaps. The young man walks toward Mehreen and pulls her collar facing her face to his. Mehreen is staring at his angry ruby eyes. She is feeling fear while staring at his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Her voice was trembling because of fear and the burning sensation in her stomach at the same time.

This has been probably the biggest mistake she did in her whole life. People are staring at them and some of them are acting like they never saw it. Why is he so angry at her when she only did was give him a food? Even though she is scared. She gathers all of her courage and kicks the young man to the leg as strong as she can. He loses a grip of her and moans in pain. Mehreen quickly goes back to the stand.

"You're crazy! I already apologized to you. Why won't you let me go?!" Mehreen roars. She is scared, acting like a tough guy isn't really her thing, but she needs to defend herself. That's all she can do if she doesn't want people to think she is weak.

He closes his fist and gives the girl a dark glare. "Beggar? Don't you know who am?!" He pulls off his wand from his scarf and sets it to Mehreen.

"No, I don't."

Shui knows what will happen next. He rushes next to Mehreen. He orders her to kneel by pushing her head to the ground. Mehreen doesn't have any idea what is happening so she just follow Shui. The blue haired vendor kneels next to the girl while his hand is on her head.

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this in front of this guy?" Mehreen wonders, clueless of what's happening.

Shui ignores her question. "High priest! I apologize for my friend's rude behavior, she's new here." His voice was stuttering. Mehreen knows that he's more scared than she is right now judging the way he acts.

The dark haired stranger lands his foot on Shui's head. "Fine. I'll spare this old lady's life." He loves the feeling of being feared by people like their life is depending on him. He gave the nickname to Mehreen because of her white hair. He glances to the girl next to the green haired vendor.

"Hey old lady. The name's Judal. I'm the magi of the kou empire. Make sure that you will never forget the name of the person who kindly spared your life." Judal arrogantly introduces himself. He takes off his foot from Shui's head and walks away.

Mehreen is still injured by the beam that the magi gave him. They are currently inside their hut. Lin ties Mehreen's stomach using a thick bandage. After that she puts her pink qi pao back.

"Who is that guy anyway? That guy is acting like he is somebody." Mehreen hisses. She's angry and irritated at the same time. Although the pain in her stomach lightens up, she can still feel a bit of pain in it.

"He's the magi of this country. High priests like him are treated as royalties in the court, especially magi's " Shui replies while stirring a teapot.

Mehreen stops whining after Shui's answer. Shui's right. If she is going to live like a peasant, she should learn how to act properly in front of the royalties and nobles. She was naïve. She never experienced having a life like this after all.

"Guang Li told us that the palace is hiring new servants. We need extra money for the stand that was broken and our income isn't enough for our daily needs." Lin groans while sitting next to the 17 year old girl.

Mehreen looks down to the floor, ashamed to face the kind woman. If she didn't do that none of these things will happen in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on the palace and pay what I have destroyed." She has responded in a guilty voice and clenches her qipao in shame.

The dark haired woman faces the embarrassed girl. "No, it's not your fault, dear. You're new here. It's not the only reason why we need money. My husband's money isn't enough for our everyday needs. I'll work on the palace and you children will be taking care of this house."

"But I still need to work. I stayed with you for a week and I didn't do anything other than assist Shui in your business. I also need money for myself, Miss Lin." Mehreen explains quickly while glancing at the woman.

"No, mother! I'll work with Mehreen. Please stay here and wait for my brother to come." Shui suddenly interrupt.

Shui and Lin are having a small argument. In the end, Lin agrees to Shui decision to work in the palace. Mehreen was touched by Shui's kindness. She rarely encounters a person like him. For her, this kind family deserves more than what they get.

The next day. The two teenagers set up their things and goes to the palace. They change their clothes into a simple white hanfu. Mehreen ties up her hair into a bun, she doesn't care if her hair looks messy. It's not that they will care. She follows a woman called Rin. They are walking in a corridor carrying cleaning items. Mehreen and Rin stop before a two sided door. Rin leaves Mehreen alone when another servant calls her name because of a princess. She tells Mehreen to go inside and start cleaning the chamber.

Mehreen knocks, the door, but she didn't hear any response. She slowly opens the door, revealing a fancy chamber, but it looks like some insane person was locked up in here because of it's so messy. The girl quietly walks with the cleaning tools. She doesn't know where to start so she just starch her head in confusion.

She starts with picking and arranging the books scattered around the floor. Mehreen isn't used to this kind of stuff. In fact, this is the first time that she is working as a servant. It's not that she's a noble or something. She starts wondering who owns this disastrous chamber. It must be an imperial prince. A very irresponsible prince.

Mehreen is starting to hear footsteps coming from the bathroom. She turns her head around, her jaw drops the moment she sees someone she's least expecting, Judal. He is wearing a bathrobe who just came from a refreshing bath. He goes his way to the long mirror. It's a good thing that the magi is not facing her or else her life will end right here.

"_No wonder the room's so messy!" _Mehreen whispers to herself.

"Where are the servants? I need my clothes." He orders in a lazy and arrogant tone.

Mehreen doesn't know what to reply. She doesn't even know where his wardrobe is located. She scans the room quietly for a while.

"Where's my clothes?!" He raises his voice that made Mehreen's heart jump. She sees a black crop top and pants lying on the couch. She quickly grabs it and hands it over to Judal while hiding her face. The magi snatches his clothes.

Mehreen picks up the books and walks next to a long mirror that faces the mirror that Judal is using right now. She set the books on the table and accidentally takes a peek in the mirror. The magi took his robes off, revealing his whole slim and muscular body in the mirror. The girl's face turns red, she places her hand to her mouth. She has this feeling that she wants to jump like a ball. She takes her eyes off the mirror to prevent herself from screaming.

"Last night was so annoying. I was walking in the streets and there's this girl who looks like an old lady mistaken me as a beggar. I can't get over what she said. She should be thankful that I spared her life because of her friend that looks like a stick." Judal is ranting as he wears his tunic and pants.

Mehreen's fist clenches. She knows that he is talking about her. She can still tolerate him insulting her, but insulting his friend? That's a big no for her. However, she can't do anything. She releases her anger by breathing deeply instead.

"It would be much appreciated if I can clean your room for a moment, my lord." The girl tries to be formal as she can. Her voice was different, but she did that on purpose so that the magi will not recognize her.

"Eh? Do that useless stuff later. I'll sleep again." He lazily replies as he jumps on his bed.

Mehreen is slowly walking away while facing the wall. She brings her cleaning materials with her to the door. Finally, she is going to open the door successfully without Judal knowing her.

"Hey, turn around." Judal orders the maid. His voice makes Mehreen's body freeze in nervousness. Mehreen gulps, her body is trembling in panic and fear mixes into one.

What will she do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Oh my, Mehreen is screwed. **

**What will happen to Mehreen? Will this story end here?**

**Please tell me what you think. I know my writing style isn't the best. I want to improve my writing style so bad. I will love you forever if you give me a feedback. **

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :) **


End file.
